Vindictively Yours
by Anodynic Love
Summary: How does it make it okay for them to just stomp all over our hearts? We need to get revenge!” Lisa grounded out. “For all the girls out there who got hurt by these four prats!" AU


I stumbled across AgentPersephone's 'Captain's Choice'; it's about the four Quidditch Captains having a competition to see who can lose their virginity first. It was brilliant and I decided to come up something similar! Instead of the four Quidditch Captains, I chose four minor girl characters that are rarely written about; Daphne Greengrass, Sally-Anne Perks, Megan Jones and Lisa Turpin. These characters do NOT belong to me at all; they belong to J.K Rowling, even Sally-Anne Perks if you have never heard of her. I placed Sally-Anne in Gryffindor; her actual House is unknown. The four boys will be Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, Adrian Pucey and Cedric Diggory. Do not worry about the ages; this is totally AU.

Be reminded this is just a pilot. If there is not enough interest or too much protest, I will take it down. But do enjoy!

* * *

"So Gryffindors ARE infamous for being late…" Lisa Turpin commented as she saw Sally-Anne Perks stumble into the room.

Sally-Anne scowled back jokingly, "At least Gryffindors are late; unlike Ravenclaws who are closet sluts," Sally-Anne smiled back sweetly at Lisa.

"Good to see you too, Sal," Lisa rolled her eyes before a smile broke out on her face. The two embraced tightly before pulling away and giggling.

"Behave, children; or else I will ground you," Hufflepuff Megan Jones entered from the adjoining bathroom. "This is my room after all," Sally-Anne laughed as she hurried to hug her other best friend.

"My, isn't this a cozy scene," A sneer came from the door. The three girls turned to find that their fourth counterpart, Daphne Greengrass, had arrived. Lisa, Sally-Anne and Megan exchanged sneaky looks before rushing towards their best friend.

"DAPH!!" They yelled in chorus as they threw their arms around the blonde Slytherin.

"Air!" Daphne yelped. Dissolving into giggles again, the four parted and properly embraced Daphne. "I swear; I saw flashes of my life…" Daphne muttered.

"I'm sure that would be incredibly entertaining," Lisa said dryly. "Did you see the three of us at least?" Lisa gestured to herself, Sally-Anne and Megan. "Or some good-looking bloke you met in Switzerland?"

Daphne shrugged as she took a seat on the floor with the rest. "You know what my parents are like," Daphne said nonchalantly, "Can't communicate with anyone without permission,"

Sally-Anne cleared her throat, "Speaking of good-looking blokes," She said hurriedly to take the heat off Daphne, "I am officially giving up on Oliver Wood." At the questioning looks of her best friends, Sally-Anne elaborated, "He cares more about Quidditch than anything else in the world; I give up." She threw up her hands in resignation.

"Well, at least you are the one who gave up on him;" Megan sighed. "Cedric gave up on me,"

"What are you talking about?" Daphne frowned.

"He said we're better off as friends," Megan said. The three other girls winced at the clichéd line. "Well," Megan said brightly as much as she could, "Can't force him, can I?"

"Well," Lisa seemed to be interested in the carpet, "Roger cheated on me," Megan and Sally-Anne gasped while Daphne slung an arm around Lisa's shoulders. Lisa smiled bitterly, "What a bastard, huh?"

"Who…?" Sally-Anne's voice trailed off.

Lisa's voice was grim, "Katie Bell,"

"Git," Daphne said calmly as she took a sip of Butterbeer. "Boys with their 'Treat them mean to keep them keen' policy…"

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked curiously.

"Boys seem to have a policy: treating girls horribly to keep them interested," Sally-Anne explained. Megan scrunched her nose.

"That doesn't sound appealing at all; Cedric was perfectly gentlemanly and all," Megan let a dreamy look onto her face before snapping out of it, "I shouldn't be thinking about him, right?" She smiled sadly.

Sally-Anne shook her head sympathetically before turning back to Daphne, "What made you bring that up anyway?"

"Adrian Pucey," Daphne said simply. No explanation was needed.

"I'm tired of it," Lisa burst out, "Why is it that boys are the ones who decide how to end it? How does it make it okay for them to just stomp all over our hearts and-" Lisa took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sorry, I've been a total mess,"

"S'alright," Sally-Anne reassured, "Davies was always a no-good fink anyway," A weak giggle escaped Lisa's throat. "If only there was one way to pay him back…along with Diggory," Sally-Anne shot a look at Megan. "And maybe Oliver too; since to him, I pale in comparison to a _sport_," Sally-Anne sighed glumly.

Inspiration struck Lisa. "I think I got it," The dark-haired Ravenclaw said finally. Ignoring the confused looks of her best friends, Lisa rushed to Megan's desk and searched for parchment and a quill.

"Lisa…" Megan winced as she watched her neat desk get messed up. Lisa finally found what she was looking for and returned to the circle. She bent over and started to scribble onto the parchment. Exchanging looks, Daphne, Sally-Anne and Megan could only wait and see what Lisa had come up with.

"Done," Lisa sat up with a flourish, bearing four strips of parchment bearing the names of **Oliver Wood**, **Adrian Pucey**, **Roger Davies** and **Cedric Diggory**.

Daphne blinked, "Brilliant conclusion," She said coolly, making Sally-Anne chuckle. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"This is not just it; I've been thinking that it's time these boys got what they deserved. I mean, look at Roger; he thinks he's God's Gift to women. Someone ought to cut him down to size. And Diggory; how can he string someone along for so long and suddenly tell her he just wants to be friends?" Lisa shot a meaningful look at Megan. "Pucey, Slytherin bastard; I need not say more. And Wood who just needs to get his head out of Quidditch so that someone can shove it back in," Lisa declared.

"She's scary when she gets so angry," Megan whispered to Sally-Anne.

"We need to get revenge!" Lisa grounded out. "For all the girls out there who got hurt by these four prats; actually for each other is more like it," Lisa added as an afterthought.

A slow smile spread across Sally-Anne's face, "I'm in," She said.

Megan looked worried, "Don't you think it's a bit mean?" She asked. "I mean, Cedric can't help but see me as a friend after all-"

"After a year of dating…?" Lisa shot back. "Come on, Meg; you know better than that." The black-haired Hufflepuff hesitated for a moment before finally nodding in agreement.

"What about you?" They turned to Daphne who remained unconvinced.

"I thought Slytherins are determined to prove themselves," Sally-Anne smirked.

Daphne glared at her, "It's called self-preservation. Unlike Gryffindors, Slytherins don't jump into every harebrained idea." Daphne shot another glare at Lisa for the ridiculous plan.

"Come on; it won't be complete without you," Lisa wheedled. Daphne remained stubborn. "Honestly; can't you do this for us? Look at Megan; she's heart-broken because of Diggory. And for Sal, Wood chose a SPORT over her and what about-"

"Okay, okay," Daphne gave in. "This is only because I would love to see Pucey get taught a lesson." Ignoring the beams from her best friends, Daphne spoke again, "So how's this going to work?" Daphne eyed the four pieces of parchment.

"Got your witch's hat?" Lisa prompted Megan as she began folding the slips of parchment. Megan returned with her simple black pointed hat. Throwing the parchment into the hat, Lisa jiggled the hat for a while. "Okay, who shall go first?" Lisa said.

Sally-Anne immediately stuck her hand in and pulled out one slip of parchment. Daphne glanced at the hat appraisingly before taking one slip of parchment. Megan closed her eyes as she reached into the hat. Lisa took the last slip and glanced at her friends. "Okay; on the count of three. One, two, three," The four girls opened their parchment.

"NO!" Daphne yelled once she saw the name on her parchment. "Forget it, I'm out; I'm not doing it!" She threw her parchment down. The other three girls leaned forward to see the name of Oliver Wood on the parchment.

Sally-Anne threw her head back and laughed, "Ooh your fellow Slytherins are going to LOVE that," She teased a disgruntled Daphne. "Come on, don't be such a wuss; I got Davies anyway," Sally-Anne threw the scrunched up parchment at Lisa.

"I got Diggory," Lisa said quietly as she folded her piece of parchment back. Everyone's gaze eventually landed on Megan whose face had turned paler than the parchment itself.

"Adrian Pucey," Megan squeaked, "He'll crush me like an ant!" Her eyes were wide with fear. "I can't do this; he'll ruin me when he finds out!"

"That's the point of making him like you first," Sally-Anne cut in. "You'll be fine; you have us to back you up. Besides, Daph is in the same House; she'd have no problem threatening him if there's a need to." Sally-Anne smiled brightly back at the Slytherin's withering glance.

"So we're all in?" Lisa glanced around.

"Definitely," Sally-Anne nodded.

"I guess," Megan said doubtfully.

"Whatever," Daphne muttered, crossing her arms.

"Excellent."

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
